nowthatsmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Now That's What I Call Music!
Now That's What I Call Music! (1983–present) (often shortened to Now!)is a long-running series of various artists compilation albums released in the United Kingdom by "The Big 4 Record Labels". Spinoff series were later started in the US and elsewhere. Since its launch in 1983, the series has amassed over 75 million album sales worldwide, according to EMI, with spin-off versions taking sales to over 100 million worldwide UK Series Looking for a way to re-issue/recycle music tracks for additional revenue, Virgin Records executives Stephen Navin, John Webster and Simon Draper3 engaged Ashley Abram of specialist compilations consultancy Box Records (he stills compiles the albums). The series took its name from a 1920's advertising poster hanging in an office for Danish meat products which showed a pig listening to a whistling cockerel. The pig became the Now! series' mascot for a while, making its last appearance on Now That's What I Call Music 5.needed The first Now! compilation appeared in November 19834 and collected thirty UK hit singles from that year on a double vinyl LP or cassette. The concept of a compilation of recent hit singles was not new; Ronco and K-tel had been issuing single-disc collections since the early 1970s. However, by spreading tracks across two discs instead of one, the Now! series was able to achieve better sound quality (tracks were often edited to fit a running time on K-Tel and Ronco single disc compilations). The other major difference of the Now! series was its collaborative nature between major record labels. Virgin agreed a deal with EMI, which allowed a greater number of major hits could be included (the first album in the series boasted of "eleven number ones" on its sleeve, something previously unheard-of). The album went to number one and soon had a major rival in CBS/WEA's The Hits Album which adopted a similar format to Now! The two series co-existed for the rest of the 1980s, but when Universal joined the collaboration the Now! series commercially dominated. The sheer longevity and ubiquity of the Now! series in the UK has led to its becoming something of a cultural icon. Many people now collect the albums as a series, something made easier by the fact that the series was a hit from the start, so even the long-deleted early albums are easy to find second-hand. Although the rate of release varied in the early days, it has now settled down to three per year: one release around Easter, another during the summer, and a third around November. The latest in the series, Now That's What I Call Music! 74, was released in November 2009. The UK series continues to follow the double-album format, now exploiting the capacity of the CD to include between forty and forty-five songs over its two discs. At the current time, the Now series are only released on CD and digital download formats. Previously the Now series was available on Vinyl, audio cassette & Minidisc formats, with the decline of popularity with these formats, Now's are no longer issued on them. Mark Goodier has been the voice of Now! adverts since the 21st volume in 1992, going back to his days with BBC Radio 1. Achievements The most successful has been 1999's Now That's What I Call Music! 44, which has sold 2.3 million copies and is the 46th best selling album in UK chart history, and the biggest selling compilation album ever.EveryHit.com 2008's Now That's What I Call Music! 69 sold 382,759 units in the first week of sales, the biggest ever first week sale of any Now album beating the previous record of Now 57 in 2004.Now 69 record sales musicweek.com #Spice Girls hold the title for most consecutive positions at track #1 on CD1. These include Wannabe on Now 34, Say You'll Be There on Now 35" and Mama on Now 36. #Robbie Williams is the artist to be featured the most times in the UK Now! series. In the first 73 Now!'s he has appeared 30 times (including four times with Take That). His first appearance was with Take That on Now 22 with "It Only Takes a Minute" and he features on Now 74 with "Bodies". #Kylie Minogue is second with 21 appearances, starting on Now 11 with "I Should Be So Lucky" and features on Now 70 with "In My Arms". #Phil Collins is third with 20 appearances. 12 as a solo artist, 1 Duet with Marilyn Martin and 7 with Genesis, starting on "Now 1" with "You Can't Hurry Love" and "That's All" and features on "Now 68" with "In The Air Tonight". It is also the longest span of Now! albums a single artist has appeared on. #Girls Aloud are in joint third place with twenty appearances, starting on Now 54 with "Sound of the Underground", and featured on Now 73 with "Untouchable". They also hold the record for the most consecutive appearances, appearing on thirteen straight Now! albums between Now 54 ("Sound of the Underground") and Now 66 ("I Think We're Alone Now"). #U2 are fifth with nineteen appearances, starting on Now 4 with "Pride (In the Name of Love)" and have featured on Now 72 with "Get On Your Boots". #Britney Spears is in sixth place with seventeen appearances, she started with the number one single, "...Baby One More Time" on Now 44, and, "If U Seek Amy" has made Now 73.An All New NOW 1-71 Index Thread [Archive - Moopy]. In October 2008 Now celebrated its 25th anniversary with the release of 'Now 25 Years', a triple-CD album featuring classic songs from Queen and David Bowie to Katy Perry and Take That. A podcast was created to mark the anniversary and can be heard on the official Now Facebook page. Formats Although starting out on only vinyl records and cassette tapes, the formats on which the albums have been released have changed over the years: *Unabridged (double CD) full versions of Now were first available starting with Now 10 in 1987, although a version of Now 4 was released on CD featuring songs that had appeared on the vinyl and cassette configurations of Now''s 2, 3 & 4. ''Now 8 (17 tracks) and Now 9 (16 tracks) were also released in 1986 & 1987 respectively as single disc CDs. *Vinyl editions ended in 1996 with Now 35.Said in the inlay of 'Now That's What I Call Music! Decades', released in 2003. *MiniDiscs of the Now series started with Now 43 in 1999 and ended with Now 48 in 2001. *''Now 62'' in 2005 was the first Now album to be released as a digital download across online music stores, and the first that allowed buyers of the CD format to unlock a secret free Now 62 area on the Now website, with features such as exclusive interviews and music videos. *Cassette tapes ceased in 2006 with Now 63. Ringtones Related ring tones from the Now series started with Now 54 in 2003 and ended with Now 72 in 2009. Now Podcasts *In 2008 the first Now podcast was created to celebrate the brand's 25th anniversary. All 71 volumes and 25 years of the Now series are chronicled and celebrated on these podcasts which include the thoughts and memories of several key players in the history of Now: John Webster, former Virgin Records executive and one of the fathers of Now; DJ and provider of all the voice-overs for all Now commercials since 1992; Mark Goodier, Pete Duckworth, co-managing director of EMI Music Marketing; and industry legend Ashley Abram of Box Music who has compiled every Now album since the second Volume in 1984. Spin-offs In addition to the main Now That's What I Call Music series, there have been a number spin-off compilations in the UK using the name, including: *''Now Dance'' - a series in its own right, these compilations originally consisted of 12" mixes of current hits. They now focus on 7" mixes of recent dance hits, and a Very Best of Now Dance compilation has been released. *At least two different series of year-by-year "retrospective" compilations, covering 1983 to 1995, and 1980 to 1999 respectively (the latter known as Now! - The Millennium Editions). *At least two "best-of" compilations covering the entire Now! series. *At least one tie-up with ''Smash Hits'' magazine in 1987, called Now Smash Hits.Gratrix.net, "Welcome To My Now Music Page!" Article retrieved 2006-11-10. (Smash Hits later went on to release their own compilations). *Christmas releases, including some classic Christmas favourites *Video releases, including video cassette editions of many early Now! compilations, and (more recently) yearly DVD video releases. *Other releases include Now Karaoke and the interactive DVD Now That's What I Call A Music Quiz. A more complete list can be found at the [[Discography of Now That's What I Call Music!|list of Now That's What I Call Music! albums]]. Now That's What I Call A Music Quiz *In 2008 the first Now Quiz widget was launched to support the release of Now 70. The quiz is set to become a regularly updated viral widget to support each new Now release and offers a large number of prizes to the winner. It can be played on Facebook, myspace and Bebo and includes a 'challenge a friend' feature at every level. The Now Quiz on Facebook. ''Now!'' series in other countries More recently, there have been numerous different versions of the brand in other parts of the world, including: *Arabia (under the name Now That's What I Call Arabia) *Argentina *Asia region *Australia *Canada *China *Czech Republic *Denmark *Egypt *Finland *Greece *Hungary *Israel *Italy *Japan *Mexico *New Zealand *Norway *Philippines *Poland *Portugal *South Africa *South America *Spain *Turkey *United States Although there is some overlap in content between current releases in different markets, there are also differences such as the inclusion of local hits, and (for example) the single-CD format of the U.S. releases, in contrast with the traditional double-album UK format. Argentina Now has been seen in Argentina, with at least nine releases. The track listings on the Argentine Now albums are only slightly different from those of the Mexican ones. Asia region (Indonesia, Malaysia, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand etc.) The first Asian Now That's What I Call Music! was released in 1995. The albums contains sixteen tracks. Now That's What I Call Music! 8 was released several years after the seventh release of the series. The series is often called Now Asia since Now 1 and Now 2 are from EMI Hong Kong, Now 3 and Now 4 are from EMI Malaysia, Now 7 is from EMI Taiwan and Now 5, Now 6 and Now 8 are from EMI Asia. The Indonesian versions of the albums are slightly different from the Asian ones. EMI Asia has also released Now Dance (2000), Now The Essential Collection (2003), Now + volume 1 (2004) and Now + volume 2 (2005). Now Asia had a rival competition from another label records, with same format, Max was a compilation album with the biggest singles from Warner, BMG, and Sony Music. Max has been released in eleven editions from 1996–2003. Australia The Australian series is a single disc edition and began in 2002, as a replacement for the long-running 100% Hits brand. The series is a joint venture between EMI Music Australia and Warner Music Australia. Now 01 appeared in July of that year, followed by Now 02 in time for Christmas 2002. 2003's Now 03 came with a bonus DVD; the first standalone DVD release (Now Vision 2004) appeared the following year. After Now 08 the series changed its name to Now Winter 2005, Now Spring 2005 etc. In 2006 the Now Summer 2007 was the first double disc edition in the Australian series. In 1994 four albums were released, all with the title Now That's What I Call Music - 100% then Dance, Ballad, Rap or Alternate. Canada A single CD with the same logo and full name Now That's What I Call Music was released in the mid 1980s. The similarly themed and named Canadian Now! CDs were first released in 1996, and have been released annually since then, usually in the summer. This Canadian series is not officially affiliated to the UK or U.S. series. China Following its introduction in China, the Now! series has enjoyed great success, with a new compilation released approximately every three to four months. Each album contains current and recent hit singles from Chinese artists signed to EMI or Polydor, and from British and Australian pop acts such as Kylie Minogue, Sophie Ellis-Bextor, Sugababes or Robbie Williams. , EMI China and Polydor China have together released a total of nineteen Now compilations; the latest, Now 19 was released on November 20, 2006, and reached number one. Now 20 is due out on April 2, 2007. Czech Republic Now Hity is the Czech version of the Now That's What I Call Music! series. Originally branded under the main family name, it was changed to Now Hity later in the run. There have also been spin-offs like Now! 2006. Denmark Now Music is a Danish record label set up especially to release Now That's What I Call Music! albums in Denmark. As well as the Now regular series (as of November 2007 up to the nineteenth release), there have also been spin-offs including Now Big Hits, Now Christmas, Now Summer, Now Clubbing, Now Dance and Now Hip Hop Robbie Williams is the artist to be featured the most times in the regular Danish Now series, just as he also is in the UK Now! series. He has appeared ten times in the Danish series. Finland The first Finnish Now That's What I Call Music was released in 2003 where it replace the Absolute Hits series. The albums are released as double discs. , eight Now! albums have been released in Finland. There have also been spin-offs including Now That's What I Call Music Pop Hits and Now That's What I Call Dance Music. France In France the Now series is called Now! Hits Référence. There have been released Now! Hits Référence 1-7 and Now! Hits Référence 2005, 2006 and 2007. Greece In Greece the Now series is called Now Αυτά Είναι Τα Hits Σήμερα! ("Now These Are the Hits Today!").NowMusicForums.com Now 1 was released in 2002 and Now 9 was released in 2006. There have also been released some Now Dance albums in Greece. Netherlands The Now series started in The Netherlands back in 1984. Israel Now has been seen in Israel, starting in 1999, with a cover design similar to Now 44 of the UK series and the cover of UK Now 45 was similar to the cover of Israel Now 2 and so on.NowMusicForums.com The first three albums are double discs. Now 4 was the first single disc. Japan The first Japanese Now That's What I Call Music was released in 1993. The albums contain major hits from both Japanese and British acts , like Kylie Minogue or Sophie Ellis-Bextor (in a similar manner to the Chinese Now! compilations). , twenty-one Now! albums have been released in Japan with little success; they haven't been on Oricon's charts for at least the past three years There's a menu for the archives above the ranking.. EMI Music Japan and Polydor Japan plan to release Now 22 on December 4, 2006 . Mexico Now has also been seen in Mexico, with at least ten releases. The track listings on the Mexican albums are only slightly different from those of the Argentine ones. New Zealand Now That's What I Call Music! has released 31 albums, the latest one released on November 13, 2009. The series is compiled in co-ordination with New Zealand's top record companies. The series is one of the highest selling compilations in New Zealand music history (RIANZ) with multi-platinum album sales. Television commercials remain the albums' sole marketing tool in New Zealand. The commercials for albums 18 through 25 are voiced by Mai FM DJ, Doug "Big D" Te Moni, and produced by Auckland television and film production company, Flying Start Pictures.FSP.co.nz The success of the television commercials has been in part due to the delivery of the slogan by Big D during the recording sessions for the album. The slogan, "'''It's Hot'", was created for ''Now 18 and delivered with an inflection that has made the slogan easily one of the most recalled by fans of the album. Variations of the slogan have included "It's Super Hot" and "It's Sizzling Hot". Norway Now That's What I Call Music! released in Norway in late 2009. Portugal In Portugal, Now series started in December 1999. Every year are released two double albums - one before summer and the other before Christmas. The first portuguese Now was called Now 99, as this was the year it was released. Now 2 came after, then Now 3 and so on. All Now albums have been double discs, except for Now 15, which was a single disc with a Vodafone exclusive ringtones promotion. The most recent release was Now 21 in November 2009 with a cloudy cover background design full of gifts floating around. In September 2001, a new compilation series called Now Dance was released with a second volume, Now Dance 2 in October 2002. Since 2004, the title has contained the year of release rather than the volume number. Now Dance 2008 is the most recent release. In February 2003, the first Now DVD was released. The one so far. In November 2009, to celebrate the 10th anniversary, a poll was launched, in the summertime, on the Internet, to Now fans for voting on their favorite music through the whole albums released so far. A double album was released with 39 tracks chosen by people on the site mentioned above. All Now albums are under the labels EMI Music Portugal, Sony BMG Portugal and Universal Music Portugal, plus Vidisco for Now Dance albums. South Africa Volume one was released in 1984 (a year later than when the original UK series launched). The series often makes use of ideas from previous UK Now albums for its artwork. Now 50 was the a double cd to celebrate the 25 years that the series ran and was released in 2008. As of September 2, 2005 there has also been a Now DVD series. Spain Now has also been seen in Spain under the name of Now Esto si es música ("Now This Is Music"). The original series included six releases. Later the series started over with Now Esto Es Música 1, which included songs from artists like Juanes, Enrique Iglesias, George Michael, Sheryl Crow, Tiziano Ferro, Alex Ubago, Las Ketchup and U2. Now Esto Es Música 2003 has also been released.Gratrix.net But due to the lukewarm success, no more albums were released since 2004. However, in late 2009, EMI Music released in Spain the album "Now Dance", which contains all the biggest Dance hits in Spain during the 2009, including Lady GaGa, David Guetta featuring Kelly Rowland, Black Eyed Peas and Katy Perry, among othersEl Corte Inglés - Now Dance 2009. United States The U.S. series of Now! albums began in 1998, initially just called "Now" before being given the full "Now That's What I Call Music!" title in the second compilation. The most recent album in the series, Now That's What I Call Music! 32, was released in November 2009. The Now! compilations have done extremely well in sales in the U.S. Each of the first 29 volumes have received at least a platinum certification, and 12 albums from the series have peaked at number one on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart. However, recent releases have not sold as well with Now! 27 selling only 169,000 copies in its first week,Jonathan Cohen, "Ross Zooms By 'NOW,' Snoop To Debut At No. 1", Billboard.com, March 19, 2008 compared to the 621,000 copies Now! 7 sold in its debut week in July 2001. Another recent trend in the United States have been releases of "special edition" Now! albums, such as Now That's What I Call Classic Rock, Now Esto Es Musica! Latino, Now That's What I Call Country, and Now That's What I Call Motown. In November 2008, a 10th anniversary "Best of" edition entitled, The Best of Now That's What I Call Music! 10th Anniversary, was released. Britney Spears is the artist to be featured the most times in the Now! series. She has appeared 14 times. Rival compilations In the UK, the competing Hits series was run by Sony Music and BMG. In 2002, it was rebranded to Hits 51 and timed for release very shortly after Now! 50. Hits 60 was released on the same day as Now! 59, but with not much success, deciding to cancel new future releases, due the failure of Hits 60. In the U.S., another competing collection, Totally Hits was launched by Sony BMG and Warner Music Group. The first volume was released on November 9, 1999. Sales peaked with the release of the fourth and fifth editions, Totally Hits 2001 and Totally Hits 2002, respectively, as they were the only albums in the series to reach the top ten on the Billboard 200 album chart and that were certified platinum sellers by the RIAA. In 2006, Totally Hits was renamed to Only Hits, and BMG was no longer associated with the series. Only Hits Vol. 1 was released on November 7, 2006, and sold poorly. There have been no announced plans for a second volume.